Sangre Fria
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: Bella es una vampiresa Charlie tambien y este no tiene ninguna relacion de sangre con ella , se crio con una familia de vampiros muy distinta a los Cullen, es una familia de vampiros "mafiosos" por asi decirlo y odian a los vampiros "vegetarianos".
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan

Estaba esperando que John viniera con mis cosas, al parecer ya no podiamos seguir en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo, por lo que decidimos mudarnos a un pueblo llamado Forks, ahi yo me haria pasar por una estudiante de 17 años, Charlie por mi padre , y John por mi hermano mayor, aunque este era mi pareja, yo no lo amaba ,desde el primer dia de mi nueva vida decidi no amar a nadie y no sentir piedad por nadie a la hora de matar sea humano o vampiro.  
"Bella!" era John que venia con todas mis cosas y con una sonrisa estupida en su bello rostro, tenia que admitirlo, no habia conocido a ningun vampiro con tal belleza, pero solo era superficial, como lo eramos todos en mi pequeña familia, hermosos por fuera, monstruos por dentro.  
"Que pasa John? trajistes mis cosas?"  
"Si, amor" como odiaba que me dijera de ese modo.  
"Bella, llamame Bella, acordate que ahora vas a finjir ser mi hermano, no quiero empezar mal en ese estupido instituto lleno de humanos"  
por increible que parezca teniamos un gran autocontrol, podiamos estar en un lugar lleno de humanos y no caer en la tentacion de atacar a alguno, ademas cuando atacabamos lo haciamos sin testigos y nunca atacabamos a gente del lugar donde estabamos viviendo, no nos importaba tener que irnos 300 km para alimentarnos, tratabamos de no levantar sospechas.  
"Ok, Bella, a que no sabes que averiguo Charlie?"  
"No, que averiguo?"  
"En forks hay una familia de vegetarianos"  
"Vegetarianos? que asco!"  
"Lo se, pero segun averiguo Charlie son 7, 5 de ellos van al instituto"  
"Sabes el nombre de esa familia?"  
"No, Bella, no lo sabe, pero no nos va a resultar dificil reconocer a 5 vampiros en un instituto, no?" mientras se acercaba a mi  
asenti y senti sus labios sobre los mios, para mi era como besar una pared, si hubiera sido otra ocasion lo hubiera seguido besando solo por diversion, pero esta no era la ocasion por lo que me separe de el bruscamente  
"John! recuerda que ahora eres mi hermano, no podemos dar ningun paso en falso"

diceindole esto me aleje de el, asi que en Forks habia vampiros? pense, vampiros vegetarianos, asi se les llamaba a los vampiros que no bebian sangre humana, segun John, no merecian ser vampiros, los consideraba debiles y yo por mi parte no los consideraba debiles, pero los veia como un insulto para la esencia de ser vampiro.  
Ya habiamos llegado a Forks nuestra nueva casa era bastante grande, me dirigi hacia donde iba a ser mi habitacion y acomode todas mis cosas en menos de un segundo, y puse uno de mis cds favoritos, el de "Dracula, el musical", habia una parte de una cancion que me hacia acordar a mi primer asesinato pero no fue para alimentarme sino que fue por venganza, cerre los ojos, algo comico ya que no podemos dormir y empece a prestarle atencion a parte de la letra de la cancion, era cuando Lucy se aparece frente a Mina

"Lucy:Mina!  
Mina:No es posible viva estas!  
Lucy:Es algo cercano a la realidad  
Mina:si yo misma te enterre..."  
Nunca supe quien me transformo, pero esta persona me demostro que mi prometido y mi mejor amiga eran amantes, por lo que tube que acabar con ellos, no los mate enseguida, los hice sufrir, que pagaran por todo y desde ese dia me di cuenta que lo que quedaba de la Isabella Swan humana se habia ido con ella, desde ese dia me di cuenta que era un monstruo.

Mi mente empezo a divagar en el pasado, 50 años atras...

_Pertenecia a una familia de clase alta, aunque para mi el dinero no era la felicidad, tenia 16 años cuando conoci a Anthony y luego de un año de noviazgo decidimos comprometernos, yo era tan feliz que nunca pense que fuera capaz de hacerme eso, de un dia para el otro empezo a cambiar poniendome escusas para no verme, y luego la persona que crei conocer en èl desaparecio completamente por una persona agresiva , las veces que nos veiamos me golpeaba, insultandome, pero yo ciega pensaba que iba a cambiar , que iba a volver a ser como antes, pero estaba equivocada completamente, fue un dia que estabamos discutiendo en la calle y el me empujo y tube tanta mala suerte que golpee fuertemente con la cabeza en el piso, y me desmaye o eso es lo que yo creo, pero Anthony penso que estaba muerta, por que lo escuche decir "Al fin te mueres idiota", luego de unos minutos de que se haya ido senti que alguien me tomaba en brazos, alguien que estaba completamente helado y luego una punzada en mi cuello y un dolor y una quemazon tremenda, luego de esos tres dias infernales desperte en una habitacion oscura sola completamente, salvo por una nota que se encontraba a mi lado donde me explicaba en que me habia transformado, pero lo mas llamativo es que me decia que me dirigiera a una direccion en un horario especifico, yo pensaba que en ese lugar iba a conocer a la persona que me transformo, pero no, el lugar era una casa, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entre pensando que aquella persona estaria adentro, pero no, no habia nadie, estaba todo a oscuras, salvo una habitacion, me dirigi hacia a ella y abri la puerta y me quede de piedra por lo que vi adentro a Anthony acostado con mi mejor amiga .  
"A, Anthony! Isa, isabella!" le habia dicho ella al darse cuenta de mi presencia  
"Isabella esta muerta amor, ya no tienes que preocuparte por esa!"  
"No, no esta muerta, esta aca, justo a los pies de la cama"  
"No digas estupideces" y se quito de encima de ella y se quedo petrificado  
"Isabella! vos, vos estabas muerta!"  
"Podriamos decir que de alguna manera estoy muerta" no me habia dado cuenta pero habia un aroma que me embriagaba hasta que me di cuenta que ese aroma venia de ellos, de su sangre, claro! ahora la sangre iba a ser mi alimento, pero no la angre de ellos, me abalance sobre ellos y Anthony trato de pegarme, pero yo aleje su mano y con una fuerza superior a mi se la rompi  
"Ah!! me rompiste la mano eres una pu..." pero no lo deje seguir ya que mi puño se dirigio a su cara, rompiendole la mandibula, mientras tanto mi ex mejor amiga lloraba desconsoladamente  
"No te preocupes querida, para ti tambien hay de esto" le dije , mientras agarraba la navaja que Anthony habia dejado en la mesita de luz, nunca salia sin ella, la conocia muy bien, muchas veces Anthony trato de cortarme con ella y lo consiguio, las cicatrices en mi espalda lo demostraban.  
"Que pasa Anthony? no quieres que use tu navaja?  
vi el terror asomarse por sus ojos , tome la navaja y le hice un tajo desde su pecho hasta la cintura, la sangre empezo a salir, y me abalance sobre el pasando la lengua a lo largo de su herida, esa sangre era deliciosa no queria parar, pero tenia que hacerlo, queria matarlo, pero no queria que el fuera mi primer alimento, por lo que con un rapido movimiento le enterre su navaja en el cuello,su sangre me llamaba, pero use todo mi control para no beberla, ya que habia alguien mas en esa habitacion que iba a ser mi alimento, mire a mi "amiga" que lloraba en un rincon de la habitacion tapada solamente con una sabana.  
"No te preocupes querida, tu muerte va a ser menos dolorosa" y le mordi su cuello, dejandola sin ninguna gota de sangre, dejandola seca, ella habia sido mi primer alimento, sali rapidamente de esa habitacion, ahora en vez de una pareja habia 2 cadaveres.  
cuando sali de esa casa me di cuenta que la Isabella humana habia desaparecido y que ahora se habia convertido en una asesina sin piedad, en un monstruo._


	2. Chapter 2

desde ese dia John y Charlie fueron mi unica familia.

"Bella!" senti que me llamaban, por lo que baje de mi habitacion  
"Que pasa John?"  
"Ya estamos anotados en el instituto, mañana empezamos las clases...muero por saber quienes son los vampiros a los que se refirio Charlie"  
"Yo tambien, John, yo tambien" el dìa tan esperado llego, por fin ibamos a empezar el instituto y conoceriamos a esos vampiros, aunque yo no estaba emocionada respecto a eso, mas bien presentia que algo malo iba a suceder, el que estaba que parecia que iba a estallar de la ansiedad era John.  
"Podes calmarte?" le dije cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del instituo y vimos un volvo plateado estacionado a 5 autos del nuestro  
"Seguro que ese auto es de uno de ellos!" me dijo  
"Pero tambien puede ser de un estudiante normal, no crees?"  
se encogio de hombros y siguio caminando, nos dirigimos a la oficina donde teniamos que decir que ya habiamos llegado, para que no explicaran donde eran nuestras clases, antes de llegar le dije a john

"Recuerda, somos hermanos, somos adoptados, y si preguntan por nuestros padres verdaderos , tuvieron un accidente y muriron y si preguntan por nuestra madre adoptiva, esta de viaje por sudamerica, ok?"  
"si, Bella, esta es la decima vez que me lo decis"  
llegamos y nos atendio una señora, que nos miro de arriba a abajo, en especial a John, estuvo asi varios segundos hasta que por fin se decidio a hablar  
"En que puedo ayudarlos?"  
"Somos Isabella y John Swan, mi padre vino a inscribirnos hace unos dias" le dije  
"Oh... si.los hijos del abogado Swan, no?"  
ambos asentimos.  
"Bueno, bienvenidos, aca les dejo sus horarios"  
le agradecimos y salimos de ahi, teniamos distintas clases, ya que se suponia que John era mas grande que yo, por lo que quedamos vernos en la hora del almuerzo.  
las horas pasaron rapido, conoci a 3 chicas, Jessica, Lauren y Angela, las 2 primeras me parecieron superficiales y falsas, en cambio Angela no, era la clase de amiga que me hubiera gustado tener.  
la hora del almuerzo llego y Jessica me invito para ir con ellas a la mesa donde tambien estaban 3 chicos los cuales sus nombres eran Mike, Tyler y Eric  
"Bella, vienes con nosotras, no?  
"Lo siento, pero quede con mi hermano, ya que necesitamos arreglar unos asuntos porque todavai no terminamos con el tema de la mudanza, ya que algunas cosas quedaron en nuestro antiguo hogar" eso era una mentira mas grande que una acasa, pero se lo creyeron.  
me dirigi donde John estaba sentado solo  
" como te ha ido?" le pregunte  
"mal"  
"mal?"  
"todavia no los vi, para mi que Charlie nos hizo una broma con eso"  
"No puede ser que todavia estes pendiente de eso, te advierto john, no queremos problemas si es que en realidad es verdad lo que dijo Charlie..acordate que.."  
"Callate!"  
"A mi no me decis que me calle, queridito, te quedo claro?"  
"Mira hacia la puerta... ya estan aca.."  
"eh?" y mire hacia donde me decian y ahi los vi, mejor dicho ahi lo vi, eran 5, hermosos, pero mas el que aparentaba ser el mas joven de ellos.  
"miralos, no se como se atreven a llarse vampiros, no lo crees Bella?  
"Si, John, si, pero acordate que no queremos problemas"  
"Disculpen..." uno de ellos se habia acercado a nosotros, una chica bajita de pelo corto y negro  
"si... dinos " le dije  
"No tienen que ocultar con nosotros lo que son"  
la mire con cara de "de que estas hablando?"  
pero ella siguio hablando  
"yo soy Alice , ella es Rosalie" se referia au na rubia muy linda que me miraba hostilmente "y ellos son Jasper, Emmet y Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" refiriendose al mas joven  
"Alice! podes dejar de decir mi nombre completo!" senti que le decia el susodicho, se llamaba Edward Anthony, Anthony como el desgraciado que me arruino la vida, era ya parte de mi instinto odiar a las personas que se llamaban Anthony, era algo estupido de mi parte pero era asi.  
"Mucho Gusto" les dije secamente "pero yo ya me voy" y sali disparada de ahi  
senti que alguin me llamaba por la espalda, era John

"se puede saber que te paso?"  
"Se llama Anthony"  
"Edward Anthony"  
" es lo mismo John"  
"Bella, no puedes odiar a alguien porque se llamaba igual que tu ex,si vas a odiarlo que sea porque es vegetariano"

"Pero quien te dijo que lo odiaba por su nombre? John! a veces tenes cada ocurriencia que me sorprendes"  
"Bella, te conozco mas de lo que crees, tu rostro cambio de expresion ni bien sentiste ese nombre, cuando vas a aprender que èl no va a volver a hacerte daño, eres fuerte Bella, nunca vi a nadie con tanat determinacion para matar a alguien y no puede ser que todavia un nombre del pasado te perturbe, entiendes lo que quiero decirte?"  
"LLego tarde a la proxima clase" fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decirle, no queria hablar de eso y menos con John.  
"Veo que no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien, nos vemos a la salida del instituto" al decir eso se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
La proxima clase que tenia era biologia, llegue y ya estaban todos adentro pero por suerte el profesor no habia llegado, lo espere para presentarme , no hizo que me presentara frente a mis compañeros como habia sucedido con las otras clases, sino que me mando a sentarme en el unico asiento que estaba ocupado nada mas por una sola persona, cuando me acerque no podia creer quie era era ese tal Edward Cullen  
"Cullen" dije ese nombre con desprecio  
"Swan, crei que te sentias mal en el comedor, ahora como te sientes?" se notaba a distancia que sus palabras eran pura falsedad, no estaba preocupado por mi en absoluto.  
"Bien, gracais por preocuparte" le dije con una de mis mas falsas sonrisas  
El profesor empezo a explicar de que se iba a tratar la clase, asi que empece a tomar nota, por momentos le echaba una mirada a Cullen hasta que en un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y los de el eran de un negro profundo lleno de odio y fue la primera vez que senti miedo de otro vampiro, queria irme de ahi, pero que me pasaba? yo era valiente, podia enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, una mirada de odio no podia hacerme nada... o si?  
"Profesor..."  
"Si, señorita Swan... que sucede"  
"No me siento muy bien..."  
"Sal a tomar un poco de aire, te ves muy palida"  
"Gracias"  
sali del aula pero no lo hice sola detras mio tenia a Edward Cullen  
"Que haces aca?"  
"El profesor me pidio que te acompañara, increible que te sientas mal, no? siendo lo que eres..."  
"No entiendo, que soy?"  
"Una asesina" esas palabras las dijo con puro odio "una asesina que no tendria que estar aca, no tendrias que estar en este mundo"  
"Me sorprende Cullen que me digas eso, porque vos sos igual que yo"  
"En eso te equivocas, yo no mato personas para alimentarme..."  
"Estas seguro? dejame refescarte la memoria, luego que te convirtieras tuviste una epoca que matabas a las personas, claro tu excusa era que a los que atacabas eran asesinos, ladrones, bandidos, pero eso no es una excusa, Edward Cullen , eres un asesino igual que yo, admitilo!"  
"Como sabes eso?"  
"Cullen, yo se muchas cosas, uno de mis poderes es ver el pasado de las personas, me sorprendes, antes de acusar a una persona hay que mirarse a uno mismo, te lo vuelvo a repetir vos sos igual que yo"  
"TE HE DICHO QUE NO!" y me tomo con una de sus manos por el cuello  
"El hecho de que me atacaras de esa forma quiere decir que tengo razon"  
me solto y se dio vuelta para volver a la clase, sin antes no dirigirme una mirada de puro odio.  
le segui ya que tenia que volver a la clase, en el tiempo que quedaba no nos miramos ni una vez.  
Al salir del instituto, me encontre con John que parecia que estaba furioso  
"John, que te pasa"  
"Recien me llamo Charlie, dijo que nos mudabamos!"  
"Otra vez? a donde?"  
"A la casa de los vegetarianos"  
"QUE?!"  
"Lo que escuchaste, nos mudamos con los Cullen!"  
Acaso Charlie se habia vuelto loco?

hola! bueno, espero que les guste, el cap de hoy es bastante largo (bueno, suelo poner casi siempre caps cortos) gracias por los reviews!!

beso!


	3. Chapter 3

"Espera Bella, Charlie me dijo que hable con esos" me dijo John indicandome a los Cullen  
"Esta bien, pero que sea rapido" dije mirando hacia donde se encontraban, otro error, porque note como los ojos de Edward estaban negros y me miraba con odio.  
enseguida subi al auto y puse un poco de musica, lo primero que encontre, el cd de uno de los grupos favoritos de John, el sonido de los cellos inundaron el auto, trate de relajarme hasta que senti un grito proveniente de John  
"NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA! " vi que el mas grandote de los Cullen lo sostenia de atras para que no se tirase encima de Edward  
"Que sucede John?" le pregunte, ignorando las miradas de los Cullen  
"Nada, vamos al auto!" me dijo secamente  
cuando subimos al auto todavia estaba con el rostro lleno de furia y lo senti murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos hacia aquella familia pero mas contra Edward.  
"Basta John! me podes explicar que sucedio ahi?"  
"estaba hablando tranquilamente con esos que se dicen llamar vampiros y Edward salto diciendo que no queria a ninguna escoria viviendo en su casa, cuando le dije que nosotros tampoco queriamos eso, me dijo que solo se referia a ti"  
solte una carcajada y John me miro incredulo  
"pero te acabo de decir que ese te insulto y te ries?"  
"Ay John, John, crees que me afecten los insultos que el me diga? dejame decirte No! pero creo saber de donde saca tanto odio contra mi, en clase de biologia le dije unas cuantas verdades de las cuales parece el no estaba enterado..."  
y le conte todo lo sucedido en clase de biologia.al terminar me di cuenta que ya habiamos llegado a casa  
"ah... por eso estaba tan nervioso... Bella, cuando sos mala, sos mala, me imagino que te habras metido con su pasado, no? Humano o vampiro?" me pregunto mientras bajaba del auto  
"Vampiro" le respondi mientras le seguia  
entramos a la casa y nos encontramos a Charlie hablando con alguien que por su aspecto era un vampiro tambien  
"John! Bella! por fin llegaron! les presento a Carlisle Cullen... desde hoy vamos a ir a vivir con ellos"  
"un placer conocerlos a ambos" nos dijo con una sonrisa  
"el placer es nuestro" respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo, pero sin ninguna sonrisa en nuestros rostros.  
"Bueno, Charlie, los esperamos, sabes que pueden aparcer a la hora que quieran" y se fue  
"Charlie quiero una explicacion ya!" le dije tratando de controlarme  
"Facil Bella, cerca de aca hay lisantropos y son muchos, asi que mientras mas vampiros seamos mas facil de derrotarlos sera si es que ellos nos atacan!"  
"Charlie, no me mientas! podemos contra un monton de liantropos sin la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de los Cullen!"  
"Veo que todavia no me entiendes, tener a los Cullen de nuestra parte es una ventaja, ellos saldrian primero a luchar si los hombres lobo nos atacan"  
"Ya entiendo, usariamos a los Cullen para nuestro beneficio"  
"Exacto"  
"Pero yo no me voy a unir a su estupida dieta" el que hablo ahora fue John  
"No lo haremos John, eso ya se lo deje claro a Carlisle, me dijo solamente que no atacaramos a nadie del pueblo"  
"Eso ya lo sabemos! no es necesario que un vampirito con complejo de "yo voy a salvar a las criaturas del universo de monstruos como lo soy yo" nos diga que los vecinos no son la cena" le dije mientras subia a mi habitacion para ordenar las cosas  
cuando teniamos todo listo nos fuimos para la casa de los Cullen, o mejor dicho mansion, al llegar Alice salio a recibirnos dando saltos de alegria  
"lo sabia, lo sabia, que iban a venir a esta hora!" nos abrazo a cada uno, john me miro con cara de "esta estan mas loca que una cabra"  
conocimos al ultimo miembro de la familia Esme que al parecer era la pareja de Carlisle y se hacia pasar por la madre adoptiva de la familia.  
luego de presentarnos , algo realmente estupido porque ya los conociamos a excepcion de Esme, nos indicaron nuestras habitaciones, yo compartia la habitacion con John y la de Charlie estaba al lado.  
fui hacia la habitacion mientras que Charlie y John se quedaron hablando con Carlisle y los demas Cullen iban hacia otros ladosde la mansion.  
al entrar en el que ahora iba a ser mi cuarto me quite la remera quedandome solo con el sosten y unos jean mientras buscaba entre mis cosas otra ropa para ponerme, cuando senti que golpearon a la puerta  
"Adelante, esta abierto" dije pensando que era John, pero estaba equivocada  
"Pero que son esas cicatrices que tenes en la espalda?" senti que alguien me decia.

al darme vuelta para ver quien era me encontre con una chica bajita con el pelo corto color negro, si no me equivocaba su nombre era Alice.  
"Que?" le pregunte de nuevo  
"Esas marcas que tenes en la espalda, que son? fueron de un accidente?"  
"Accidente? no, no fue de ningun accidente"  
"Entonces?"  
pero que entrometida que era esta chica! pense para mis adentros, pero por el tono de voz parecia preocupada, por lo que le respondi lo mas corto y rapido posible  
"me las hizo un hombre, cuando todavia yo era una mortal, una humana"  
vi como se le abrian los ojos como plato  
"Que?"  
"Disculpame, pero no quiero hablar de eso" le dije mientras me abrochaba los botones de la blusa que me habia puesto "y ahora si me permites, voy a ir afuera"  
y la deje ahi en aquella habitacion sola.

fui hacia el jardin de la casa, y me sente en un banco que se encontraba a varios metros de la puerta principal, esas marcas, esas cicatrices, yo sabia muy bien quien me las habia hecho

flash back

_" Isabella, cuantas veces te dije que a mi no me gusta esperar?" me preguntaba Anthony mientras yo estaba en el suelo  
"Anthony, lo siento , antes tuve un problema "  
le dije mientras me trataba de incorporarme, pero una mano dirijida a mi rostro no me lo permitio  
"mientes perra, mientes, no querias verme esa es la verdad!"  
"No! estas equivocado!"  
"Estupida yo nunca me equivoco! " y en ese momento fue cuando saco la navaja, trate de salir corriendo pero me elcanzo y senti el frio del fila de la navaja varias veces en mi espalda cortandome,  
" A ver perra, decime estoy equivocado?" me susurro al oido  
yo tenia los ojos llenos de lagrima por el dolor y la humillacion  
hasta que alguien entro a la casa  
"Pero que pasa aca? Isabella"  
"Padre" senti que le decia Anthony "unos delincuentes la atacaron, yo no pude hacer nada" y comenzo a llorar, lagrimas falsas, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba conmigo y yo tenia ya las marcas de sus golpes, sus mentiras eran siempre las mismas se cayo por la escalera, delincuentes la atacaron, se desmayo y cayo bruscamente en el piso, etc.  
pero yo no pidia hacer nada, me tenia amenazada, si decia algo el iba a matar a mis padres. _  
fin flash back  
sentada en aquel banco empece a recordar a aquel hombre que hizo que mis ultimos años de "vida" fueran un verdadero infierno

"BASTARDO, BASTARDO, MALDITO SEAS! POR TU CULPA! POR TU MISERABLE CULPA YO SOY ESTO QUE SOY AHORA, UN MONSTRUO! POR TU CULPA! TE ODIO, TE ODIO"  
grite descargando toda esa furia, toda esa angustia que tenia dentro mio. sabia que me escucharian en la casa pero no me importo  
al dirijir mi mirada hacia aquel lugar me parecio ver la figura de un muchacho que me observaba desde una de las ventanas..."

otro cap, espero que les guste, todavia no me convence como quedo :S.

gracias por los reviews

saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Entre a la casa tratando de visualizar a aquel ser que se encontraba junto a la ventana, supuse que era John, pero otra vez me

Entre a la casa tratando de visualizar a aquel ser que se encontraba junto a la ventana, supuse que era John, pero otra vez me equivocaba, la persona que habia visto obserbandome era Edward.  
"Con que al fin decidiste entrar! no te parece feo dejar a Alice sola en tu habitacion?" me dijo con un poco de ira en su voz, ahora que le habia hecho? me pregunte  
"Que? si te referis a Alice, ella me pregunto un asunto mio y yo le respondi lo justo y necesario"  
"No te creo" me dijo estaba a escasos centimetros mio  
"No necesito que creas y mucho menos vos"  
"Que fue lo que te pregunto?" en ese momento me agarro violentamente de un brazo  
Edward iba a ver que a mi nadie me trataba de esa forma, iba atener que pedirme perdon de rodillas por tratarme de se modo.  
"Muy bien! te lo voy a decir pero aca no"  
"vamos a mi habitacion"  
lo acompañe su habitacion estaba mejor surtida que un local de musica, y lo mas comico es que los cds estaban ordenados por fechas, y en vez de una cama tenia un sofa color negro  
"Bueno, te escucho..." me dijo mientras se sentaba en aquel sofa.  
empece a desabrocharme la blusa...  
"Pero se puede saber que haces?" mientras se avalanzo contra mi tomandome de los brazos  
"Si queres saber que es lo que hable con Alice, mas te vale que me dejes continuar " y con un movimiento brusco me separe de el "o acaso nunca viste a una chica desnuda?" me burle de el "pero esta vez no vas a tener esa oportunidad"  
y termine por sacarme la blusa  
"Maldicion, eres preciosa" senti que susurro, mas para si mismo que para mi.  
"Que?" no te escuche?"  
"Que era lo que tenias que mostrarme o acaso tratas de seducirme? Bella Swan conmigo no lo vas a lograr, en esta casa eres una escoria Isabella Swan, ademas de ser una escoria sos una zorra, seguro que todo lo que me vas a decir ahora es mentira"  
No podia creerlo, fui una estupida al pensar que el entenderia, le dirigi una mirada llena de odio, nadie me trataba de esa forma, pero no tenia ganas de discutir con el, por lo que me di vuelta dandole la espalda dirigiendome hacia la puerta.  
"Esas marcas de que son?"  
"Preguntale a Alice , ella sabe, o MEJOR AUN LE HUBIERAS PREGUNTADO PRIMERO A ELLA Y NO A MI, NO? PERO NO, EL SEÑORITO QUERIA TENER LA RESPUESTA POR PARTE DE LA ESCORIA, NO? " termine explotando, vi que quiso decir algo pero no lo deje "te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Alice, esas marcas me las hizo un hombre , queres saber su nombre Anthony, era mi prometido y por su culpa soy lo que soy ahora!, ah! pero como vas a entenderlo vos? si fuiste transformado porque una enfermedad te estaba matando? igual hubieras muerto, pero yo no, yo tenia toda una vida por delante y por culpa de ese bastardo que me mintio diciendome que me amaba soy lo que soy ahora, asi que antes de insultar a la gente, pensa que es lo que pasaron ellos para que sean como son en la actualidad"  
y sali de la habitacion, no sin antes escuchar de los labios de Edward un "Bella, lo siento"

sali de la habitacion de Edward hecha una fiera, no me importo qu estuviera nada mas con unos jeans y el sosten, aunque debia agradecer que cuando sali no habia nadie, por lo que entre a mi habitacion donde se encontraba John  
"Se puede saber que te paso? tus gritos se sintieron por toda la casa!" luego me miro de arriba abajo, dandose cuenta de mi situacion " Se puede saber que haces semidesnuda?!"  
"Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones? creo que no, porque yo no soy tu propiedad John, no soy de nadie, asi que lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia!"  
"vaya...se nota que estas enojada, que te dijo ese, para que estes asi"  
"No tiene importancia... dejalo"  
en ese momento John se acerco y me abrazo, senti sus labios por mi cuello, mientras yo le empezaba a desabrochar la camisa,cerre los ojos tratando de dejarme llevar por la situacion y me aparecio la imagen de Edward besandome el cuello y diciendome dulces palabras al oido, abri los ojos desesperada grite un"No" por lo que habia pensado y empuje a John haciendolo caer al suelo, me puse la blusa y sali de la habitacion dejando a John totalmente confundido y yo preguntandome porque demonios habia imaginado que Edward era el autor de aquellos besos.

en ese momento John se acerco y me abrazo, senti sus labios por mi cuello, mientras yo le empezaba a desabrochar la camisa,cerre los ojos tratando de dejarme llevar por la situacion y me aparecio la imagen de Edward besandome el cuello y diciendome dulces palabras al oido, abri los ojos desesperada grite un"No" por lo que habia pensado y empuje a John haciendolo caer al suelo, me puse la blusa y sali de la habitacion dejando a John totalmente confundido y yo preguntandome porque demonios habia imaginado que Edward era el autor de aquellos besos.  
sali de la habitacion dejando a un John un poco confundido, pero mas confundida estaba yo, como podia pensar en Edward de esa forma? definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca y estar en una casa rodeada de vampiros vegetarianos no era el mejor remedio.  
al bajar al salon en uno de los sillones se encontraba Rosalie , cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir de nuevo al jardin, me llamo...  
"Isabella, podemos hablar?"  
"Bella" le corregi "y si, podemos hablar, dime"  
"Primero que nada no estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle con la idea de dejar vivir en nuestra casa" enfatizo la palabra NUESTRA  
"No te preocupes, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto de vivir en esta casa" le dije mientras me disponia salir para darle fin a nuestra conversacion.  
"Espera, que la conversacion no termino aca!" me dijo mirandome seriamente  
"Esta bien, dime"  
"Escuche tu discucion con Edward...somos vampiros Bella, escuchamos todo" me dijo al ver mi cara de sorprendida  
"Ya lo se, pero por que me lo dices? "  
"Tanto daño te hizo?" ahora su voz era un poco suave  
"Quien, Edward?" la mire tratando de comprender a donde queria llegar  
"No! me refiero a la persona que mencionaste cuando le gritaste a Edward"  
"Oh! no quiero hablar de eso"  
"Bella, a mi me paso lo mismo que a ti, la persona que ame o creia amar es la responsable de que yo sea lo que soy ahora"  
me quede de piedra no podia creerlo.  
"Te vengaste?" me pregunto, ahora su voz era de un frio glacial  
"Si"  
"Muy bien, esos tipos no valen la pena, mejor borrarlos del mapa asi no siguen haciendo daño a otras personas" y se fue del salon dejandome sola, le iba a decir que la conversasion no habia terminado ahi como me habia dicho al principio ella, pero no me apetecia seguir adentro de esa casa ni un minuto mas por lo que sali al jardin.  
me sente en el mismo banco de la otra vez, cuando senti que alguien se sentaba al lado mio, era Edward.  
"Lo siento" me dijo  
"esta bien, estas perdonado"  
"eso solo me vas a decir?"  
"Perdon! el señorito que quiere que le diga, que no se preocupe, que esta todo maravillas con el, no, ahora te voy a pedir que me dejes sola si no es mucho pedir"  
como vi que no se dignaba a irse decidi irme yo, senti como me agarraba del brazo y me giraba para que estubieramos frente a frente  
"Vos de aca no te vas!" me dijo seriamente, pero yo no le preste atencion, solo podia sentir que sus labios estaban a pocos milimetros de los mios, casi rozandolos y como un monton de sensaciones escondidas en lo mas profundo de mi ser salian a la superficie.

"Vos de aca no te vas!" me dijo seriamente, pero yo no le preste atencion, solo podia sentir que sus labios estaban a pocos milimetros de los mios, casi rozandolos y como un monton de sensaciones escondidas en lo mas profundo de mi ser salian a la superficie, pero tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarme seducir , pero ya era tarde, senti sus labios presionando los mios y luego su fria lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo gustosa se lo concedi, ni siquiera cuando besaba a John sentia las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, parecia que nada existia excepto el Edward y yo

_oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
se abren mis esposas..._

un suave látigo una premonición  
dibujan llagas en las manos  
un dulce palpito  
la clave intima  
se van cayendo de mis labios  
  
pero es que acaso me estaba volviendo loca? me separe de el y senti como dejaba escapar un leve gruñido.

"Pero se puede saber que haces?" le pregunte lo mas enojada posible.  
"no lo se, te vi y senti la necesidad de besarte " el parecia mas enojado que yo.  
lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que no solo a mi me afectaba eso de la "convivencia" y eso que recien iba un dia, ni queria imaginarme que pasaria en una semana.  
"Que? sentiste la necesidad de besarme? hay excusas mucho mejores que esa"  
" Isabella, de que te quejas? si bien te gusto que te besara"  
"Gustarme? no me haga reir"  
"Queres que te lo demuestre?" y de nuevo sus labios estaban presionando los mios, trate de separarme pero el era mas fuerte que yo, pero debia admitir que no habia utilizado ni la minima porcion de mi fuerza y poder para alejarlo, una parte de mi ser queria seguir sintiendo esos labios, caimos al cesped, el estaba sobre mi, senti como sus labios abandonaban los mios para dirigirse a mi cuello, debia detener esto ya! hasta que senti que desde la casa Alice nos llamaba.  
hice que Edward se quitara de encima mio rapidamente, me pare y me acomode un poco la ropa dispuesta a irme , pero antes de dirigirme a la casa le dije  
"Edward, aca no paso nada, entendido?"  
y el solo asintio con la cabeza.

Bueno, aca el 4to cap, es bastante largo, perdon por la tardanza pero estoy 0 inspiracion, este cap lo tenia escrito hace un monton y siempre me olvido de subirlo.

Saludos1


End file.
